Struck by Lightning
by ZyLex123XD
Summary: Without a single memory left, she grows up in a world not of her own, at least that's what the Goddess of Time told her. She's not human any longer too, she became an elf. She has no idea how it happened but it did. She has no choice but to live the life she was given to unravel the answers she is looking for. (Loosely based on LOTR plot)(Connected to Slightly different.)
1. Chapter 1: Lost Memories

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Groaning and clutching her sides, her eyes slowly opened. She moaned when she felt her body sore. She tapped her sides looking for her weapon. When she didn't find it, she began to worry. She unwillingly sat up to look for it. 

Realizing she didn't know the place or how she got there, her anxiety doubled, tripled even. She hastily got up and looked around the room. 

"Tea?" a voice said from behind her, even without looking she knew it was a woman, just from the tone and smoothness of the voice. It was calm but overpowering at the same time, she didn't think it was possible, it might just be her imagination. 

Turning to the source of the voice she was about to say something when her voice got caught in her throat, the woman was beautiful, ethereally. 

"Before you ask who I am, I am the Goddess of time." The woman stated calmly. She sat down on a chair beside a white circle table, she poured herself some tea and took another cup and repeated the process. She was confused, the woman stated it as if she was telling the weather would be rainy today, plainly not even a doubt. 

"This is confusing." Was all she could make up, "Why am I here?" she adds. 

She woman placed a finger on her chin as if thinking. 

"You are here for a reason I'll have to explain my dear Lightning, or should I call you Claire?" The woman waited for her reaction with mirth dancing through her eyes. 

"How do you know my name?" she asked with slight quiver in her voice. 

"I'm a Goddess, I know everything. Tell me Lightning, what do you remember?" The woman narrows her eyes, clearly waiting for something. 

"I…" Lightning tries hard to remember something, anything. She swallows as she concentrates, "Serah…" Was the only name she could make up aside from her own. "Who is Serah?" She asks the Goddess with a confused expression. 

"Hm… The only one you remember, the only thing is a name?" the Goddess asks her again, with that Lightning nodded. The Goddess was clearly pleased, clapped her hands and giggled. "Well, then let me explain your purpose here." 

"But, who is Serah? You didn't answer me." Lightning pointed out. 

"Now, now, let us forget about that shall we? It's a bit unimportant right now." The Goddess said while smiling, something in her gut told her that the name was more important than anything, or the person was someone precious to her. As if she wants to see that person and find out why she was feeling a great feeling of longing and obligation. 

"Fine." She finally answered. 

"Well, let's get started. This world is different from what you know. Although, unfortunately you don't remember the world you came from, it will be very different from the world I'll send you into. You don't have your memories from your original world, for it will only hinder you in the next realm." The Goddess sighed and continued," Before you ask again, there are many realms and different versions of it. You came from a realm which is far away from the one you'll go to." 

"What is the purpose for all of this? What do I get out of it?" She asks the Goddess. She is still pretty much reluctant to what the Goddess was suggesting. 

"It is only I should know. Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." She replied, Lightning hated the way she looked, how knowledge danced in her orbs. 

"Then, whatever this place is, can you send me now?" 

"No, we have to wait for someone very important first." Lightning was curious who the person is, so she agreed to wait, no harm done in waiting anyway. 

"Who is she anyway?" Lightning asks yet again after a few minutes. 

"Patience Claire, patience." The Goddess said to her. 

"Tch…" 

After a few more minutes of waiting a girl with curly brown hair appeared, she had violet eyes. She looked no more than 12 years old, 11 even, bordering to 10. But, Lightning knew her age was irrelevant. She stood confidently, Lightning likes this girl so far. 

She felt some recognition, the girl reminded her of someone she can't remember. As if this girl was someone precious like the mysterious person she can't remember. 

Realizing she daydreamed too much she smiled at the girl. 

Then the Goddess spoke,"Lightning, meet Hermione, Hermione meet Lightning. You are both similar to each other, both I have chosen to know about me. There are many more of you to come but for now it's just the two of you." 

'More of us? This is getting more complicated than it already is.' Lightning thought with a mental sigh. 

"So she is the one we were waiting for." She asked the Goddess and then looked at Hermione again. She could really feel that they would get along well. 

"Yes." Was the only reply she got. Seconds later the Goddess continued, "You both have similar tasks, to entertain me. Besides I want to see what will happen." She said with a bright smile. 

'What is this some kind of game?' Her mind doubts, as time continues on she really feels that something is amiss. But, she really don't have a choice here. 

Deciding that she should go rather than stay in the room and find more reasons to dislike the woman, ""I don't really want to participate with this sick joke of yours, but I really don't have a choice." Lightning stood up and walked in front of Hermione, "I don't know why you agreed to this but I hope we get along." She stuck he hand out which Hermione gladly shook. 

"Now that you've met, you can go now Lightning." And Lightning agreed with her. She walked near the woman again, the Goddess kissed her forehead and whispered a goodbye. She turned her back to the curly haired girl and spoke, "I hope to see you soon" She really meant it when she said it. 

And with that there was nothing. 

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo 

Rain poured from the sky heavily as the soil became wet and sloppy. The trees and everything under the clouds became damp. The wind was gushing with so much force. 

But that was just a small detail, in midst of the cry of the skies, there was another wail. Though much more different. The cry of battle. Elves rode their horses while slashing through the swarms of orcs, left, right, front, back, there was death. They were fighting for their lives, with this they would not give up. 

Lightning struck, thunders roar, they still continued their brutal dance of death. swords hitting metals, shouts from those hit, soon dead, shrieks from those who avenge their fallen comrades and cries of agony. 

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, hours turned to days, the battle had ended. Yet, the rain was still heavily pouring from before. 

The elves raised their flag and their swords, they yell the cry of victory, some put into tears by relief and some wailed for the fallen. Everything has ended, that was the only thing they understand. 

King Thranduil sat in his horse, in front of his troops. He gave them a fierce look and then started talking, "Elvish blood has been spilt, it is a price, no matter how big for victory. We shall mourn for the dead and rejoice for we lived." 

The elves had agreed, they shouted, cheered and cried. It was not finish though. A giant managed to close into their King. The Giant raised his fists and they watched, frozen in horror as it was about to struck Thranduil. 

Then a miracle happened, Lightning struck the Giant, it collapsed into a mass of heap into the ground. The smell of burnt flesh entered their nostrils. The foul smell was soon forgotten, they heard someone. It was crying. The curious King then found the source, it was a baby. A girl, she had… pink hair? And violet eyes? The King surveyed the babe with astonishment. 

She chuckled when she saw him. She reached out her small stubbly hands to him. He carried her in his arms and returned to his elves. 

"Where did you find it?" His most trusted soldier asked. 

"Exactly where the lightning had struck. Clearly looking at the eyes, she is an elf." His eyes widened in realization, "This child is a blessing, she saved me from death." He kissed her forehead and laughed in rejoice. 

"Will you take it into your wing?" He asks again. 

"Of course, you will be the most magnificent elleth soon." He cooed to her after agreeing with his soldier, "Due to the circumstances, I'll name you Lightning, you were brought upon this world and into my arms by one anyway." He raised the child. 

"This child, you shall respect and treat with utmost care. This child saved your King, now bow to her to show your gratitude." 

No one said the contrary, they believe that the child is a miracle who saved their King. And so soon they knelt down and bowed to the child. The child only looked at them with wonder and then giggled. 

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
>MErrY Christmas everyone! <p>

Reviews please! 

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! 


	2. Chapter 2: Growing Up

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo

Growing up the second time around, didn't seem easy as it sounds. Yes, it would be easy if Lightning was still human, but that wasn't the case. She was already an elf. She became aware of that fact when she became 2 years old. 

She was shocked to wake up in a baby's body. Adults looking over her. She quickly memorized their names and what role they had to do with her. 

She really didn't understand why many looked at her with respect or why people were bowing down to her. She couldn't just ask, imagine their surprise when they see the babe no older than 2 years asking them a full statement. 

They had spoken in another language that for some reason she understood them. 

There was this tall man that would tuck her into his arms with such care and admiration. His eyes would be clear and comforting. He would sing her lullabies that would no doubt put her in a deep slumber. He had a long white blond hair. He would call her his saviour, another endearment she couldn't comprehend. 

Later on she found out his name was Thranduil. A man entered the room while he was tending to her and said, "There is no need for you to do it, King Thranduil." He just waved the man off and continued not before dismissing the man; from then on she just assumed that his name was Thranduil. 

Thranduil has a son, a blond, a small boy. Sometimes he would hug her. He would brush her slightly long hair. He always seemed to value her hair. His name is Legolas. 

A pretty boy he is, with blond hair that reached his back and blue eyes to pair. He treated her as something precious. He was almost inseparable to her, she found it tolerable. He would fuss when she falls or trips down because of her weak and wobbly legs. 

He would protect her even from the smallest insect. He would smile when she laughs for him. 

She knew the fact that elves reach a certain age where they no longer age. She knew that one day it would happen to her, the day that she would never age. Immortality to her doesn't really sound appealing, a part of her, maybe the lost part of her, isn't really fond of that much power. 

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo 

"Legolas! Legolas!" A little elleth with rosy hair ran up to a tall blond elf. In midst of a lush green forest filled with countless trees, no sound was heard, except for the rich laughter of the little elleth and the deep chuckle of the tall blond. 

"Lightning, must you always run to me every time I return?" Violet eyes dropped with disappointment, small lips pouted and the pink haired girl crossed her arms. She turned away from Legolas and started walking off. 

"Fine then, I'll stop." With that she started walking away feeling hurt. 

"No, I didn't mean it was a bad thing." Legolas tried consoling her, he didn't mean it in a harmful way. In fact he was happy every time she does it and he fears the day that she would stop. 

Her gown rustled along with the wind, making it heavier to move. She looked at the boy again but not with a smile, she had clearly cheered up. She opened her eyes and playfully glared at the boy. 

In the years she had spent in this land, for some reason she became more human (even if she is an elf) not a literal human but it feel like she had more humanity now(1). She didn't know why she had thought that way, maybe if she sees or remembers some remnants of her past life she would know why. Remembering the short time she had before being turned into a baby, she seemed cold and stoic, now 10 years had passed and she already changed. 

She learned to be more cheerful, back then she felt hollow, except for the time she saw Hermione or the time she remembered the name 'Serah'. A warm feeling had spread through her and the feeling of wanting to protect. 

Pursing her lips in confusion she started walking back. She enjoyed the feeling of the sun's light hitting her face and the wind that touched her skin. For some reason she loves adrenaline, the excitement. She was eager to try the sword and bow the first time she saw it. But Legolas and Thranduil quickly took the things from her, saying that it was not for women. Women are too fragile they say. 

She really had to resist her eyes from rolling at that time. How absurd! Besides she uses those swords in secrets. Imagine her surprise how the sword felt so right in her hands and how it didn't seem heavy as it looks. She swung it and watched in fascination as she used it like any other trained warrior could. Valar, she was better than some warriors. 

She would refuse lessons for etiquette. Thranduil's adoration to her had helped. A little frown was all it took to stop all those lessons, she grinned at the thought. Until now she hadn't found out why many fears to defy her and they think it's an honor to be addressed by her, of course she hadn't asked, every time she would bring up the topic they would change the subject, all of them even Legolas, her brows scrunched in confusion. 

Legolas on the other hand felt ignored, but he found it alright. He loved watching her think. She was an open book. He would know she was thinking something happy when she would smile, a frown when she is sad, her brows furrowing when confused, gritting teeth when angry and most of all a grin when she remembers her mischievous deeds. Over the time he had grown fond of her. Maybe he even loves her, Legolas found no use in denying it. 

Some might call him weird for falling in love with an elf no older than a single decade, far too young in an elf's standard but then again they are elves. They only love once and the Valar had gifted each elf with a soulmate. In what they believe in anyway, no one is too young or too old for their other half. 

And besides he's only a decade older than her, they are both young. She knew many would chase her, and he would do anything at all costs to drive those suitors away, he would make sure of it. 

A decade ago when he was just ten years old, a babe, his father returned, soaked from top to bottom with a crying baby in his arms, he went near them and his father told him how the child had saved him and how the child is a miracle. 

At first he felt jealousy, his father treated her with utmost care. But the moment they were alone, he looked into those violet eyes and something within him melted. He touched her head and cradled her, as a child he was too tall so there was no problem in carrying a baby. 

Now as a twenty year old elf, he had mastered the bow, he was a renowned genius. Nothing less was expected of a King's son. He grew stronger every day with the thought of wanting to protect Lightning and his soon to be Kingdom. 

Soon they arrived at the throne room, his father stood up and greeted him. Thranduil was about to hug his son when Legolas dodge him. 

"Why?" His father asked while gritting his teeth. 

"My clothes are dirty." He pointed to his garments, indeed it was. His tunic was covered with soil and his pants were covered with grass and soaked with some brown sticky liquid, "You wouldn't want to dirty your robes." 

The King nodded and Lightning watched the event unfold with amusement, she tried her best in stifling her laughter but soon giggle came out. The elves turned to her and frowned. 

"Something funny?" The King asked with his head raised and his eyes seemingly cold, but the rosette knew better. He wouldn't really punish or hurt her, he was too soft on her for that. 

"Yes." She said and she turned her head away. She pouted and Thranduil only smiled. 

"Well, I'll head to my quarters now." Legolas started walking away. 

"Report to me after that." Was his father's command before he disappeared into the dark hallway. Lightning knew that during these days, the father and son were drifting away, it got something to do with how Legolas is slowly rebelling. Not in a vicious or brutal way but he was more vocal of his opinion now. And sometimes they wouldn't share their sentiments resulting to hours of shouting reverberating through the whole castle. 

She sighed and walked closer to Thranduil who was once again seated in his throne. She sat on the hand of his throne and started playing with his hair. It was sometimes her past time when she couldn't really sneak a swing with the sword. 

Thankfully he would let her; sometimes he would even fall asleep. On those times she would leave his side. She would wake him up, she knew that in many centuries that he had lived he rarely gets some sleep unless really necessary. 

He sighed drawing her attention back to him," What would I do with that child?" He thought while he leaned on his other hand. He let out another sigh, something he is fond of doing at the moment. 

"How should I know? I'm not the adult here." There were times when they would be shocked to hear her speak maturely sometimes more than Legolas. They didn't fail to notice the knowledge in her eyes, another reason why they believe that she really is a child of miracles. 

She shrugged when he looked sternly at her," It wasn't supposed to be a question for you, I was just thinking out loud." He sighed again. 

She closed her eyes and opened one, a thoughtful look on her face, "Then I'm also just thinking out loud." She grinned and jumped off from where she sat. The King glared at her. 

"Are you being cheeky on me now?" He asked in a low voice. The guards had shivered in fear at his tone but the pinkette merely laughed and stuck her tongue out. She ran off while waving her hand goodbye. 

"Maybe I am." She said before disappearing to the darkness of the hall way just like Legolas had. 

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo 

2 decades later. 

On a cold winter night, in her night gown she ran through the hall ways with trained stealth she never knew she had until a few seasons ago. She ran as fast as she could while being unnoticed until she reached her destination. 

She pushed the door open with excitement coursing through her. She bit her lip in joy. She grabbed her favourite sparring sword. She took a swing, loving the feeling of the handle with her hand along with the movement. 

She took a step near the dummy started attacking them. She swung her sword forward, then slashed it, she did it repeatedly until all the dummies were nothing but a pile of thrash. She could feel sweat dripping down her face but she felt no exhaustion, if anything it made her feel energized and more alive. She giggled in delight. 

She started doing forms. She never knew where she had learned those forms. She never saw the elves do those kinds of forms. They were on more graceful movements, like they were doing everything with a beat and timing. While she does her like a little dance, she felt silly but it seemed to her it was the easiest way to fight. 

She was thankful that even if her memory was gone she has still been able to have the skills. She just knew it was her past self, with those skills. 

She heard the door open, and had to internally curse. She quickly hid behind a rack.

"Whose there?" Wait. She knew that voice. She definitely knows that voice, it belongs to an overprotective blonde. She bit her lip, he would cause a chaos once he found out what she was doing. She heard footsteps closing in. In her panic she started crawling way. 

She accidentally dropped the sword, it hit the ground with a loud crash. It was loud, but her heartbeat was louder. The footsteps became faster. She then found a small exit, just under a shelf of manuals about fighting. She knew that dent was made when there was a sparring accident earlier.

She had thanked whoever crashed down there and destroyed the wall. He had just saved her life from a yearlong reprimand from an overprotective blond brat. 

She quickly exited. She sighed with relief but that relief soon disappeared. She was no longer sweaty, it had longed dried with the cold weather. She was shivering now. She rushed to her quarters and changed into a thicker garment. 

She lay in bed. 

No more sneaking for her in a while, that's for sure. 

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo 

"Did you hear?" Ethel, a charismatic blonde princess, asked her while eating breakfast. She had been a friend for more than five years. Sometimes annoying, mostly when she flirts with Legolas. Lightning doesn't know why she's annoyed though. 

"What?" She pretended to be innocent. She knew it had something to do with last night, when Legolas nearly caught her sneaking. 

"Last night Prince Legolas saw someone sneaking through the training grounds, all the stick like things-" 

"Dummies." Lightning corrects her. 

"Never mind that," Lightning rolled her eyes, "Anyway, he destroyed them all and got away." She said while looking at Legolas who was eating few sits away from them. 

"Are you sure it is not an elleth?" Lightning asks with slight irritation. They were giving an elf the glory of her destroying those dummies. 

"How absurd! An elleth with that much strength doesn't exist." Legolas joined in with the conversation. Her eyebrow twitched. The grip on her fork tightened. She gritted her teeth. She huffed and stood up. 

"I lost my appetite." Then she exited the dining room. 

She didn't see the look of confusion on the face of Legolas and Ethel. 

oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo 

1- Well, that part means that in all FFXIII, Lightning had been slightly emotionless and more stoic. The purpose of Lightning Returns was to improve her humanity or her human side so in this fic I decided to make her more human, with emotions and all. 

I forgot to mention on the first chapter who Serah is, Serah is her little sister that she wants to save. FFXIII actually revolved around her trying to save Serah. Anyway I will just keep mentioning her without actually giving Lightning her memories back. Maybe I will, maybe I'll not but either way the story goes on. 

-I don't own anything! 

-Ja ne! 


	3. Chapter 3:Wild Roses

So… Enjoy!

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO

"No!" she screamed and thrashed around. Her body frantically moving to remove the restraining hands, she let out another screech as her eyes watered in horror, "Please, don't make me wear a dress!" 

On the side the King sighed, he knew how much she hated something frilly, but he never knew she would rebel up to this extent.. He watched as all the maids were thrown away with so much force. Some had already back down. Some wanted to continue persuading her but they were already severely injured, either from a bite or deep and red scratches. 

She screamed again, Thranduil once again winced with the pitch. His elf ears were becoming too sensitive; it is not safe for any ears to be around when the little pink monster is throwing a dreadful fit of anger. 

She managed to get away and run, she passed him too fast that his eyes almost couldn't follow her movement. He sighed and motioned for the maids to stop, it will all be just in vain. They bowed to him and left as quickly as they could, their sighs of relief didn't go unnoticed by his ears. If he was the maid, he would be glad too. No one deserves that kind of responsibility. 

He sighed again, this time massaging the ache he was starting to feel on his forehead. He went back to his room. He didn't have the energy to run after Lightning now, he would just leave it be for today. He walked to his room wondering if she should've been just named Thunder, because of the ear-splitting noise they both produce. 

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO

"Why don't you like wearing a gown?" Legolas asked her as he took an arrow from his side; he arranged it with the bow, aimed then released, unsurprisingly, bull's eye. 

"I don't hate wearing a gown. It's just those frilly and bright pink ones that irritate me." She huffed and crossed her arms. 

"Fine you hate frilly, point taken. But, why hate pink? Your hair is pink." 

"Legolas, if my hair is pink, doesn't mean I like it that way. And besides if I couldn't choose the color of my hair, I at least have the right to choose the colors I'll wear." 

"Why do you hate it?" he persisted his unanswered question. 

"Pink are for girls."

Legolas just sighed, "A matter of perspective actually. Aren't you a girl?" 

"Ugh, just leave me alone." Then she walked away from the training field. Her eyes momentarily falling on a newly made sword, 'I'll be excited to try you.' Her mood lightened up with that thought on her mind. 

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO 

"Okay, what do I have to do to make you agree?" Ethel asked tiredly, she had been persuading the rosette from early morn and until now evening; she still didn't budge or show any indication of compliance. 

"Make it less frilly and make it more comfortable, I'll agree." 

"But, that would ruin the design and we absolutely cannot remove the corset. It will be ruined." 

"Then no, there is absolutely nothing you can do." 

She started walking forward when Ethel grabbed her arm, she was forced to look at the blonde's frustrated face, her green eyes shone with desperation. 

"Please, as a gift for me?" 

"Fine, as long as I'll wear another gown. I don't like that one." She finally surrendered. Ethel then sighed with relief, she smiled again then nodded. They proceeded in telling the maid to order the gown from the maker. 

"Now we'll just have to wait for exactly 2 days until the ball." 

She giggle with excitement while Lightning only rolled her eyes. 

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO 

The gown ended up turning beautiful, Lightning found herself admiring it. It was less frilly, but still with frill. It was comfortable to move around with. It was many shades of red, which she found out to be her new favourite color. Scarlet would be her favourite shade of red though. 

The dress was simple, made with chiffon on the lower part and the upper part made with smooth fabric. Apparently, the motif was flowers so she had no choice but to add some to her dress. 

The day before the ball she was presented with the most beautiful freshly grown flowers. Ranging from Roses, Lily's and some other colourful flowers, only one had caught her eyes though. Well, actually the ones she chose weren't part of the choices at all. It was at the very back, but the moment she laid her eyes on it, it will be the ones she'll put on her gown. It was those blood red wild roses (1). 

It was something precious to her she knows, like some distant memory. Ever since she lost her memory, the only ones to trigger some recognition was the 'Serah', Hermione and now the wild roses that was in front of her. She shook her head then told them her choice. 

At first, they didn't agree but they knew better than to defy her. 

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO 

The ball was viewed as an important event, the most important there has ever been in so many decades. The reason, The Lady of the Light, Lady Galadriel and her husband Lord Celebron with their most trusted March Warden Haldir were all present. It was utmost important that all goes smoothly. Everyone in the kingdom rushed and tried their best to make the most presentable welcome and ball to the honoured guests. 

Lightning just treated it as if it's just another boring ball. Although with much persuasion of Ethel and some other maids she was forced to allow someone apply make-up on her and do her hair. 

Unexpected by all, when the giant doors of the ballroom opened, came in a beautiful elleth. When they realized it was their Lightning they were shocked to the very core. They never knew she could look this beautiful and regal. But, then again she is a weird child and a miraculous one at that. 

She walked up to Thranduil to see him talking to the guests of honor for the night, he didn't seem to be bothered and instead he motioned her to go to them. 

"And this here, is the miracle child I was talking about." He pointed at her with a proud expression on his face, even if she couldn't get his words, she would just play along. She smiled at them. Then when her gaze fell to the Lady, her mind throbbed. 

The Lady gasped," I cannot read your mind nor can I enter it."

Being the awesome sarcastic elleth that she is she answered," Yeah, really? It must be something called privacy you're trying to invade right now."

"Lightning!" Thranduil shouted. 

"Oh right sorry." She bowed again not really sounding sorry at all. 

"I cannot access your memory, too." The Lady continued as if Lightning just didn't insult her. 

"Yeah, you too? I find my missing memories mysterious too." Before Thranduil could warn her or shout at her, "Not sarcastic anymore." Then with a confused expression he stayed quiet, "Well…"

Then before she could continue a sudden force pulled her towards the entrance. A large barrier appeared, separating her from the others. 

It all seemed slow motion as they shouted in fear in front of her. At her moments of shock she was frozen and couldn't heat them but soon reality came crashing down and she could hear all the sounds, along with her heart beating so fast. 

"There are orcs behind you!" Legolas shouted from the other side. She quickly turned around then saw it all.

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO

Don't own anything!

Review please!

1) In dissidia 012 all of them had lost their memories, aside from Firion, Lightning when she saw the wild rose felt like it was somehow connected to her past or somehow related with her past. 


	4. Chapter 4: Army of One

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO 

Lightning was really wishing that she was just dreaming at the moment, that she would wake up any second and forget she ever dreamt this. But, as she stared at hoard of orcs in front of her, she doubted she would wake up anytime soon. Nor will she wake up at all. 

Her hearts pounded as she heard their vicious growls, they stared menacingly at her. They were enjoying her agony, every second of it. They were waiting for the time to prowl but right now they would enjoy seeing the fear on her face. 

On the other side of the big room, elves were pounding the glass like barrier, Legolas was trying his best to break it, he was worried for Lightning. She was at the other side surrounded by deadly orcs and no one was there to protect her from it. He felt panic when their gaze met. He started punching and kicking faster. 

His knees, legs, arms and hands were getting sore yet to him at the moment none of it matters. The main thing now is to save the rosette. 

Thranduil was frozen in shock, seconds ago he was just reprimanding her, now her life is in great danger. What worried him is that she just stood there, didn't scream or even tried to run away. He quickly went out of his reverie and hurried to his son's side. He started helping Legolas. 

"Run!" He shouted, he desperately needed her to get away from that play, if she runs now maybe she'll be safe. But she just stood there idly. 

"Run Lightning! Please Run!" Again no response, no sign of movement. She started moving but not what he had asked her to do. She crouched her back a little then scratched the back of her head, "What are you doing? Run!" 

"Lightning just run!" Legolas spoke, earlier he was just silent. Anxious of what would happen but now he shouted, he knew Lightning would be killed if she doesn't flee. 

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO 

Lightning sighed, it will be a long battle. No use in panicking, it will only make it easier for them to kill her. She looked around the room. Her eyes lightened when she saw the sword and shield the statue held. She formulated plans on her mind, one by one and their results. 

"Run!" She heard Thranduil shout from afar, she ignored it and continued concentrating. A full on attack would be, it wasn't the sword she had always used. She wasn't a fool. She remembered what exact weapons she had used in the past. She saw it on a dresser near the bed when she woke up. The Goddess had distracted her, not allowing her to get to it and bring it here. She didn't remember her armours though, the only one she remembers is the one she wore before the Goddess had sent her here. 

"Run Lightning! Please Run!" Again she ignored the shouts, can't he see, it was no use. This place is already enclosed. There was no escape route. At least if there was, she would have already be dead before she finds or even gets close to it. 

Focusing her mind to the tactic she will use again. Winging it wouldn't do any better either. She would be injured a lot. Then she crouched her back in frustration, then scratched the back of her head as no ideas came anymore. 

"What are you doing? Run!" from Thranduil.

"Lightning just run!" from Legolas. 

She just ignored them. Then she saw the commander of the orcs. Finally, a solid plan came through her. 

"It's not fair you know." 

She heard shouting on the background again but she just ignored them again. She blocked the sounds from outside. 

The orc looked at her, he let out a feral growl that didn't seem to scare her. He then started glaring at her, "What is not fair, missy?" 

"That I do not get to defend myself." She pointed it out as if she was saying something normal. The orc barked in laughter and clutched his stomach. She resisted the urge to smirk. 

"What are you saying, you're a girl, an elleth, you cannot handle weapons." Was the shout from afar. She didn't know if it was Thranduil or Legolas but she rolled her eyes and waved it off. 

The orc stopped laughing, "Give the girl her toys." He ordered one of his minions. The minion complied, he grabbed the sword that she was eyeing earlier then slid it in front of her. 

"At the same time?" She crouched down and pretended that the sword was heavy when in truth it felt like carrying a feather. 

All the orcs laughed mockingly at her, "Sure but we'll be watching you." The commander said with sarcasm. 

"One…" She started. 

"Two…"The commander. 

"Please Lightning do not do this, we… I can't lose you." It was Legolas, he knelt at the ground with his hand covering his face. 

'Don't worry, you will lose no one tonight.' Was her thoughts. 

She and the orc looked at each other then nodded. 

"Three…" at the same time. 

She smirked, she gripped the sword then dashed to a group of gathered orcs. She side stepped many before reaching the middle, she swished the sword with the force she needed and watched as they flew to the other side of the room. 

She moved so fast that none of the orcs had been able to follow her movements. 

"Who are you watching?"(1) She asked with equal mocking tone as they had earlier. 

The commander raged, "What are you doing there? Attack her." 

And so they did. She was thankful her first move had been her aerora (2), she found it amusing to name her attacks, maybe it was really their name or just a figment of her imagination. Aerora was the most useful at this time, seeing that they are many. It could lessen their number just a little. 

A group of orcs attacked her at the same time, she swished her sword around again, throwing them away with great force, another aerora. Her hands were already hurting a little, guess that she will have to resort in normal attack. 'That would ease the pain a little." With that goal in mind, she once again attacked. 

She raised her sword and slit the neck of an orc, instantly killing him. Then she twirled around and kicked an attacker, making him stumble, she sensed someone behind her so she ducked then turn around slashing the orc's legs. She didn't notice the orc aiming for her sides though, she saw it one second late, resulting in a gash on her side, it wasn't big, but still lethal, she hissed in pain. 

She killed the orc who injured her by impaling her sword on his head. It let out a cry of pain before crashing down, lifeless. Soon she started fighting again. Orcs came and came while she was just there in an unbreakable rhythm of movements. No signs of exhaustion were evident on her face as she went on and on. 

When the number got small, she felt some restraints, she looked down. Now that she lost a lot of energy the gown looked so heavy now. She took her sword and they all stepped back waiting for her next move. She slashed the lower part of her gown destroying it, she didn't stop until it was the length she wanted. When it reached mid-thigh, only then did she stop. 

She looked around, she saw that the elves and elleths on the other side are wearing mixed expressions. Some with awe, disgust, worry, panic, pity and some were encouraging her. 

She saw the elves look at her with awe, how could be an elleth be so expert with a sword? 

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO 

Legolas felt dread when he first heard what she suggested the orcs, then he saw her attack them effortlessly. Then he prayed to the Valar she would be alright. He watched her slaughter one orc from another, he didn't fear her but felt worry when he saw the emotionless in her eyes. 

Thranduil's eyes twinkled, she really is a child of miracles. His past worry gone and replaced with new respect to the child he calls his daughter. 

Galadriel was confused. First she couldn't read anything or see anything from the child now she has so much strength. The child moved as if the weapon and she are one. She killed orcs and she felt no remorse, at least it didn't show in her eyes or movements. She didn't hesitate to swing the sword and take lives away. Right now to Galadriel's eyes, she was like the Goddess of Death. 

'What a silly thought.' The other part of her says. 

Galadriel still felt admiration to the girl. She showed no fear. 

Ethel was disgusted, sure she liked being with Lightning, there was a benefit, she could talk to Legolas. But seriously, she was an elleth and they do not go aroung swinging sharp things and splashing blood around. She felt worried earlier but now all she felt was hatred. Somehow in the back of her mind she knew it was just jealousy talking. 

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO

She continued to fight and kill until there was only the two of them left. The commander let out another roar of anger as he raised his fists. He glared at her. 

"You will pay for this; you have killed my minions, now I'll kill you." He threatened and somehow she felt too tired to retort. "See, you're too tired now." 

He was right she felt tired. 

_'Get up.'_ She heard the voice that she was waiting to call her for almost half a century. 

_'What do I owe to have the pleasure of your visit?'  
><em> 

_'Nothing, I'm here to help you.'  
><em> 

_'How?'  
><em> 

_'Heads up.' _Was the lastthing she said, she felt no connection anymore. Wait, she looked at the ceiling, something broke it and now an object was falling from the sky. 

It fell into her hands, it was her gunblade. She dropped her sword then traced her weapon. It was how it used to be, with her name carved on the side, and the word 'Organyx'(3) on the other. She held it on her right hand and she felt the cool metal that she always loved using. 

She grinned, it felt like some of her energy had returned, not all but enough to defeat the monster in front of her. 

"You still cannot defeat me with that." He said arrogantly, he chuckled.

Then Lightning giggled, "No, but I can defeat you with one series of attacks." 

"What kind of attack is that? The enormous wind you make to throw enemies away? It won't work on me." 

"I won't be using that one. I'll be using the one I love the most." 

His eyes narrowed, "What is it?" 

She grinned, he found himself stumbling a little, "Army of One." 

He went to his fighting position and she did the same. 

She attack first, though he didn't knew she would continue on and on, "Try this on."(4a) 

Then she slashed then slashed, she then swung her sword like in aerora then he flew away, before he dropped to the ground, her blade turned into a gun, three bullets hit him almost at the same time, her gun turned into her double blades then used crushing blow(4b), "Get lost." 

The battle was finally over. The barrier disappeared and Legolas and Thranduil rushed to her side. Her knees got weak, she knelt to ground, gasping for breath. She didn't know where she had learned that move, she didn't practice it before, it just came to her when the weapon was in her arms.

It became blurry, fast even or she was just losing consciousness, she didn't know because soon it was all black and sore pain. 

Oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oo oO 

Don't own anything. 

Your reviews fuel my writing.

1) It is the line she uses when using the crushing blow.

2) One of her attacks, wind attack.

3) Her blade, high in all stats.

4) The line she says when she uses Army of one.

-Okay, okay, I know Army of one is a little different because the real one has so many elemental attack, I eliminated them and altered the attack a little.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
